


Anomaly

by robotboy



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: The droid has always been a little eccentric. The agent a little maverick.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/K-2SO
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186856
Kudos: 5





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt [send a Star Wars crackship and I’ll write a pitch](https://r0b0tb0y.tumblr.com/post/644059064896192512/in-fact-i-kind-of-love-this-idea-now-send-me-a).

This one happens before.

It’s unspoken—by Imperial standards, it’s unspeakable.

But the droid has always been a little eccentric. The agent a little maverick. Both of them one wrong step away from decommissioning. This could have been that step, Kallus knowing full well which droid is on surveillance duty when he’s in the showers.

K-2SO should be impassive. But he’s not. He’s tall. Kallus gasps, and it must be audible, and they never even touch, but he lingers. Watches.

And when Kallus bumps face-to-chestplate into the same damn droid on Dantooine? Oh, Force, is it awkward.


End file.
